Pequeños incidentes en San valentin
by ATMD
Summary: Incidentes en el dia de san valentin pueden llegar a alguien a convertirse en tu ¿cita? Amu Hinamori se dara cuenta de eso y de mucho mas . AMUTO 100%
1. Chapter 1

Declameir: Shugo Chara por desgracia no es io si no de su creadora Peach-Pti

**

* * *

**

Cap. 1 ¿Mi san valentin, él?

Todos los San valentines, en especial 15 san valentines sin recibir ningun regalo de ningun chico, se sentia deprimente en especial por que todas sin excepcion alguna de mis amigas habian recibido regalo de sus novios, era curioso que yo nunca recibiera alguno segun mi madre pues fea no era, pero aun asi creo que no importa si fueras fea o no.

Ese dia, estaba en clase y llego un gran ramo de rosas que era para Rima, Rima se sonrojo brutalmente cuando las vio y todas pensamos que era muy bonito el regalo de Nagihiko, para gente amargada segun mi madre era un dia de puro comercio, y aunque me pese o me critiquen por amargada opino lo mismo;¿por que precisamente tiene que haber un dia en donde se tiene que mostrar tal afecto? por que si la quieres no tiene que haber algun dia en especifico para que le lleves un detalle. Pero bueno me ire directa al grano ese sanvalentin num.15 no pude salir con mis amigas pues todas tenian novio, y aunque me invitaron a ir con ellos a no se donde lo rechaze por que ¿que haria yo sola entre tantantas parejitas? no mejor no quisiera saber. Ademas no quisiera darle la lata de que me busque a alguien con que salir.

Ese 14 estaba con Yaya, quien se quejaba de que Kairi no le regalara nada, y no es que Yaya fuera cursi, pero el echo de que Kairi nisiquiera la abrazara la puso muy de malas, yo le dije que se me hacia extraño pues Kairi no era asi, pero aun asi ella alego que lo iba a dejar que por que ya estaba harta de su relacion. Para nuestra sorpresa fue que mientras salimos de un extraño abordaje (pues unos señores nos empezaron a ofrecer dulces y salimos disparadas de ahi, para llegar a casa de Yaya y escondernos) y una platica con Yaya y Utau. Se escucho como alguien tocaba el timbre de la casa de Yaya, al asomarnos por la ventana vimos que era Kairi, y todas emocionadas arreglamos a Yaya, y la mama de Yaya quien estaba risa y risa con nuestro comportamiento, salio y recibio a Kairi, a quien lo dejo en la sala, Utau, habia salido un par de minutos antes que yo para dejarlos solos y yo sali despues con Yaya, quien estaba loca de la emocion. Cuando salimos salude muy brevemente a Kairi y me fui, solo pude ver como Kairi le dio una orquidea,junto con un globo y un pequeño oso de peluche y como mi amiga lo abrazo. Era muy emocionante ver esas escenas pero a la vez deprimente por que yo no tenia a nadie. Suspire y pense que si no lo tenia era porque Dios me estaba a lo mejor dando algo mejor, jamas pense que ese pensamiento fuera a salir cierto

Como ese dia habia un baile en la noche en el instituto,nada mas fuimos yo y Rika, y mucha gente mas de mi salon, ni Yaya, Utau, Lulu, y Rima fueron por que estaban con sus respectivos novios, yo en cambio me arregle para salir ese dia, pues si no tenia novio pues al menos me lo podia pasar mejor con los de mi salon. Cuando llegue al baile, muchas de mi salon estaban arregladas, unas llevaban a su pareja y asi, Pero en fin la fiesta estaba muy divertidisima, y es que apesar de que habia maestros en la entrada, no se sentia su presencia. Yo estaba bailando con uno de mi salon llamado Takeshi, el cual bailaba muy bien y me la estaba pasando bien. Despues de hablar con Rika, nos fuimos a la tiendita de enfrente, como para pasar a la tienda del frente tenias que cruzar la calle. Llegamos y compramos unas cosas, afortunadamente los maestros no estaban vigilandonos, nos escapamos y fuimos al parque de a lado, fuimos a los columpios, Rika se encontro con unos amigos y me dejo por unos momentos, me senti un poco aburrida y me fui, al baile.

Venia distraida he de ser sincera, lo suficiente distraida para que un carro parara cuando ya estaba punto de matarme. El conductor bajo, mas bien un chico de tal vez unos 20 años, pelo azul y la piel oscura, a pesar de que estaba oscuro vi que sus ojos eran azul zafiro, eran muy bonitos he de admitir.

-oye fijate por donde vas-me grito molesto

-tu aprende a manejar-le grite molesta

-Tsk, lo que digas, ¿que haces ahi parada? muevete-me grito

Me molesto su forma majadera de hablar y si algo que no soporto era que me insultaran y menos me dieran ordes

-pues fijate que no quiero-le dije retadoramente

-pues te voy atropellar-me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-pues fijate que vas a pagar mis gastos medicos-le segui gritando

-y si me largo de aqui? como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?-me contesto

-te demando-le dije sin pensar

El hombre rio, era una risa tan sensual pense y me abochorne por mis pensamientos

-"Tranquila Amu, son solo las hormonas"-pense

-entoces ¿te vas a quitar o no?-me dijo

-pues fijate que no-le dije

-entoces si no lo haces, por las buenas lo haras por las malas-me dijo y subio de nuevo al coche

escuche como lo prendio y me horroriza ¿seria capaz de atropellarme? primero senti un leve empujon y me indigne

-hijo de tu $#"! madre-le grite

-que boquita-me dijo -ya niña quitate-me dijo

-no soy una niña, tengo nombre sabes?-le dije

-bueno como te llames, quitate-me dijo

-pues no lo hare y menos por que tu me ordenas, estupido-le conteste

Otro leve empujon y le pegue a su hermoso convertible bmw m6, que hasta pena me dio pegarle a la parte delantera

-ey estupido, si me haces algo ya te dije que te pongo una demanda-le dije

-pues yo me defiendo diciendo que no te quistate niña fresa-dijo el

-fresa, tu abuela-le grite

-pues mi abuela al menos era guapa no como otras-me dijo el

-oye marikita de closeth sal del maldito auto, a ver si tienes pantalones a decirmelo en mi cara, no dentro de tu tan bonito carro-le dije

El hombre salio y me horrorize

-"vamos Amu, ahora que le dijiste, ahora te aguantas mensa"-pense

-"pero no crei ke lo hiciera"-la voz de mi ¿conciencia? hablo

-"demonios, ya me volvi loca"-pense

-yo noy ningun mariquita de closeth-dijo el hombre

-pues creeme que pareces, tarado-dije yo

-sabes algo niña fresa, dejemos esto por la paz, yo te iba a tropellar, por distraida y tu te enojaste, asi que decides salir de aqui como buena niña fresa que eres y dejemos esto como nunca paso-dijo el sarcasticamente

Me molesto su estupida frase sarcastica, ¿niña fresa? su abuela ¿distraida? tal vez, pero a él nadie lo mandaba sacar su licencia, de veras en verdad por eso Japon no progresaba con gente como el

-mira, rarito, yo me largo de aqui si te disculpas conmigo-le dije yo

-¿por que me habria de disculpar? si tu tuviste la culpa-me dijo el

-la tuve al principio, hasta que tu me insultaste-dije yo

-tu tambien lo hiciste-dijo el

-tu empezaste-dije yo

-fuiste tu-dijo el

-no tu-dije yo

-no tu-dijo el

-tu fuiste-dije yo

-oigan maldita sea, escuchen cuando se les habla, muevan su maldito auto, que ya quiero llegar a mi casa, peleas en su casa, pero solo muevan su maldito auto-la voz del conductor de atras nos trajo a la realidad a los dos

-sabes que dejemos esto por la patria, tu rarito de closeth me pediste disculpas y yo como persona bondadosa te disculpo-dije

* * *

Hola gente

espero ke esten muy bien

este one-shot lo keria subir el 14 de febrero

¿si desean que lo continuen?

en fin

recomendaciones, tomatazos, felicitaciones todo es valido

ohh y por cierto seran pocos capitulos

en fin las veo asta el otro cap

sayo


	2. Chapter 2

****

Declameir: Shugo Chara por desgracia no es io si no de su creadora Peach-Pti

_-sabes que dejemos esto por la patria, tu rarito de closeth me pediste disculpas y yo como persona bondadosa te disculpo-dije_

**Cap. 2. ¿Bailas?**

**Amu POV**

-Esta bien te pido una disculpa si bailas conmigo-dijo el

-hecho, pero ya muevete niño-grito el señor

Ese chico mejor apodado como "rarito de Closeth", estaciono su auto en el estacionamiento de mi escuela. Entonces fue cuando mi impresion no supe donde quedo, primero me llamo idiota, despues me dijo fea y ahora trataba de ¿ligar, comigo? ese tipo si que era bipolar pero que ni crea que me voy a dejar solo por que tenga una voz erotica y unos ojos bonitos y ese cuerpo esta como para... darle duro y(N/A: ¿y que tan duro? hahahaha perdonen a la pervertida de aqui su servidora)... me cachete internamente ahora yo parecia depravada y acosadora y derivados ¿a donde fue mi cordura y mi orgullo?

_-"Amu las hormonas, controlate"-pense_

-oye tu rarito-le grite

-me llamo Ikuto fresita-dijo el

-me llamo Amu, marikita-dije enfadada

-esta bien, vamos a bailar-dijo el

-¿que? lo decias en serio pero yo no quiero ademas no hay musica y...-iba a decir

-pero en tu escuela si-dijo el

-ehh- ¿que pensaba entrar a la escuela? pues el entraba solo yo no iba a bailar con el (N/A:lo que yo daria que me ofreciera alguien como Ikuto me invitara a bailar no como los de mi salon que no bailan u.u)

-Andale, vamos-dijo el

Ya estaba en la entrada. Ha, pero no lo dejarian entrar por que él no era estudiante y yo me haria pato y hare como que no lo conozco, espera esta hablando con ¿Tsukasa-san?, ¡espera se abrazaron y se saludaron! nooooooo ¿que demonios? ¡Lo dejo entrar! a ese marikita de closeth

-niña fresa, andale no te quedes como boba ahi parada, me debes un baile-me dijo

Camine, no tecnicamente corri hacia el parque. Hasta que ese chico cuyo nombre era Ikuto me detuvo y me llevo no bueno me cargo como si fuera un saco de papas y me llevo. Tsukasa-san no dijo nada solo se rio por que pateataba a Ikuto.

-bajame, namas mariquita de closeth cuando me bajes vas a ver quien es hinamori Amu, oye bajame, tengo piernas mugre ciego, bajame-ikuto estaba carcajeandose

Ikuto me bajo y me sacudi y otra vez puse mi actitud de Cool & spicy

Una cancion que los de mi salon y yo estabamos ensayando para un bailable que se llamaba Fruta Fresa de Carlos Vives se escucho por todo el patio, varios estudiantes estaban parodiandola, otros intentaban bailarla muy extrañamente he de admitir.

-¿Sabes bailar, verdad, fresita?-me pregunto Ikuto

-¿Sabes con quien estas hablando verdad?, claro que se bailar aunque no tenga cara, mariquita-le dije

-ya deja de decirme mariquita-me dijo el

-pues tu dejame de decir fresita-le dije

-esta bien, Amu- dijo el muy cerca de mi oido y me dio un escalofrio en mi nuca

Ikuto sujeto mi cintura y empezamos a bailar

-¿cuantos años tienes, amu?-pregunto Ikuto

-eh, ah 15 ¿y tu?-pregunte, pero realmente mi cabeza estaba en otro lado o era yo o el se acerco tanto que podia sentir su cuerpo muy pegado al mio

-24-dijo el

-sabes te pueden demandar por bailar con ua estudiante-le dije

-no, solo si trato de seducirla ¿acaso te stoy seduciendo, Amu?-pregunto muy cerca de mi oido y di un respingo

-en tus sueños humedos, mariquita-le dije

-me pregunto si tus besos sabran a fruta fresca-dijo Ikuto

-¿que?- WTF? este tipo a que le va, ni loca me iba a quitar mi primer beso conciente, pues mi primer beso lo habia perdido por accidente con mi primo, pues el baboso me habia confundido con su novia. (N/a: ejem creo que soy la unica que le ha pasado eso)

-es broma, no creas que soy pervertido-dijo el

-no pues eso solo lo sabras tu-dije

-auch-lo pise -¿no que sabias bailar? ya me has pisado tres veces-se quejo

-¿y quien dijo que era mi culpa? tu eres el que no sabe bailar-dije pero a quien trataba de engañar ese tipo de bailes no sabia bailar

-mira vez eres tu-me señalo mi pie

-a ver segun tu como se baila este tipo de musica-dije yo

-tu dejate llevar-me dijo y yo me quede con cara ¿de que me piensas hacer?

Ikuto se empezo a mover y empeze a mover las caderas, al ritmo de la cancion, he de admitir que Ikuto bailaba endemoniadamente bien. No supe cuando pero de repente nos volvimos el centro de atencion de ahi, tal vez fue por que me estaba divirtiendo, bailando con un chico que hace unos momentos estaba peleandome. La cancion acabo y me canse he de admitir.

-No bailaste tan mal, fresita-me dijo Ikuto jadeando

-ni tu tampoco, mariquita-le conteste jadeando

Varios nos estaban aplaudiendo, y yo me sonroje no me gustaba ser el centro de atencion de todo mundo y no es que fuera como Bella la de Crepusculo pero simplemente ver a tanta gente me ponia nerviosa.

-¿Quieres, ir a tomar una coca?-me pregunto Ikuto

-si claro-le dije

Cuando nos acercamos donde estaba la barra de refrescos, una compañera de mi salon la mas popular y la mas conocida de todos los hombres pues habia escuchado que ya habia andado con todos. Excepto por el rey Tadase-kun mi gran amor. Se me acerco

-Hinamori-san ¿quien es tu amiguito? por que no lo presentas?-pregunto ella de una forma muy descaradamente he de admitir

Supe de inmediato que mi intento con ligue con Ikuto se habia ido al caño ¿espera por que pense eso? no me pude ni gustar ese tipo ademas es un pedante y un...

-Hinamori-san-me dio ella

-ah si Ikuto ella es Aori Ayame-san, Aori-san el es Ikuto-le dije

-Mucho gusto-se le acerco demasiado

Ya lo daba por hecho, Ikuto se iria con ella, como siempre me pasaba.

-ah, si ¿oye Amu quieres de manzana o coca?-me pregunto Ikuto y casi me caia ningun chico me ponia atencion a lado de Aori Ayame

- de manzana-le dije y me lo dio -gracias-le dije

-oye Ikuto-san ¿no quieres bailar?, es que bailas muy bien y aqui hay muy pocos hombres que saben bailar como tu-dijo ella y le hizo ojitos

-no bailo ese tipo de musica-dijo Ikuto cortante

Vi que hizo un mohin y crei que se iba a ir pero para mi sopresa se sento a lado de Ikuto. Justo cuando me iba a sentar Tadase-kun se me acerco y mi corazon empezo a latir muy rapidamente.

-Hiamori-san ¿bailas?-me pregunto

-claro-dije

Estabamos bailando la cancion de Que bello de la Sonora dinamita. Y vi que Ikuto me miraba. Tadase bailaba bien pero no como Ikuto que hasta me hizo divertirme

-no sabia que bailabas muy bien Hinamori-san-me dijo Tadase

-eh? ah si gracias-le dije

Y me sonrio. La cancion acabo e Ikuto se me acerco

-bailas-me pregunto

-claro-le dije

Le seguia la tipica cancion la de Que nadie sepa mi sufrir tambien del mismo grupo e Ikuto bailo mejor

-¿no que no sabias bailar mariquita?-le pregunte

-no, con esa chica no se bailar, pero contigo si-me dijo y me rei

No se cuantas canciones mas estuve bailando con Ikuto, pero fue el mejor baile, apesar de que lo pise por sus comentarios hentais me la pase muy bien.

La ultima cancion se llamaba Sway de Michael buble y senti que todo era sensacional. La cancion amenzaba con acabarse y la escuchamos

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
bend with me, sway with ease  
when we dance you have a way with me  
stay with me, sway with me

Ikuto se acerco ami, y nos quedamos viendo, la distancia era corta pero aquien rayos le importaba yo solo queria besarlo, no se si fue que mi deseo se transmitio a Ikuto por que se me acerco y la poca distancia se hizo escasa y senti sus labios, era un movimiento lento y lleno de tantos sentimientos abri mi boca un poco e Ikuto aprovecho eso para adentrar su lengua a mi boca, Podria jurar que vi las estrellas y cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente no separamos, un hilo de saliva salio de nuestras bocas

-Definitivamente tus besos saben mejor que a fruta fresca-me dijo -Amu stay with me (quedate conmigo)-me dijo y me rei

-stay with me, Ikuto-le dije y el tambien se rio

Ha pasado un año y este 14 de febrero llego a mi casa un gran y enorme arreglo floral junto con una tarjeta que decia " Tengo ganas de bailar, ¿te apuntas? Fresita mia" y empeze a a reir mucho.

Agarre mi celular y le escribi "Claro, markita mia, perdon rarito mio"

Senti como alguien me tapaba los ojos y sonrei

-gracias Ikuto por ser mi san valentin-le dije e Ikuto me beso como siempre lo hacia. Era un largo y lento beso de esos que me gustaban

Habitos nunca dejaba de tenerlos, pero creo que este 14 de febrero no sera igual, ahora si tenia con quien pasarlo. Quien diria que por un pequeño incidente el dia de san valentin tendria novio, y menos que mi relacion con Ikuto fuera tan grandiosa pero algo les puedo garantizar

Pelas: siempre habra

Discusiones absurdas: garantizadas

Rencocilaciones inolvidables:Garantizados

Si todo se podria esperar de Ikuto. Mejor novio jamas podria pedir.

* * *

Waaaaa aqui acabo este one-shot espero que les haya gustado mucho. Muchismas gracias por sus reviews y por los que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia. Espero que las haya hecho reir y se hayan divertido en esta historia. Perdonen el retraso pero les juro que he estado muy ocupaday apenas me doy un respiro con la escuela, la iglesia y asesorias en fin ara que les platico.

Espero de todo corazon que asi como Amu tengan a un chico/a que sea su san valentin y no olviden nunca que nunca es tarde para decir cuanto se quiere mucho a una persona. Yo aun no he encontrado mi Ikuto o mi san valentin pero lo estare esperando asi que las que esten igual que yo no se desesperen ya llegara su persona especial

Les dedico este fic con todo mi amor y esperando que se la hayan pasado riendose de este otro de sus fic

atte: Atmd


End file.
